


Closing the Distance

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Birthday AUs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. No overthinking. It's hot out, don't want to ruin your present. Hurry up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashcan_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Kitty/gifts).



> For Oikawa's birthday, I just have a short oneshot. It's not the AU I had planned, but this is for my pocket edition Oikawa too.

Oikawa frowned as he answered his phone, blinking blearily because the screen lighting up had woken him.

  
“Iwa-chan?” he mumbled.

  
“If you were up studying I'll kick your ass,” was the immediate reply. Oikawa made a face even though Iwaizumi couldn't see it.

“Actually, I was sleeping,” Oikawa informed him primly. He didn't mention that he'd fallen asleep on his laptop, studying. He also didn't mention that he'd stayed up all night the night before doing the same thing.

"You're overworking again, aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't sleeping this early,” Iwaizumi grumbled. Oikawa blinked, then pouted at his phone as though Iwaizumi was actually in the room.

“Am not,” Oikawa muttered. “Besides, it's only midnight.”

“Don't pout,” Iwaizumi chuckled. There was a pause, and then his voice changed, becoming softer and more affectionate as he continued, “Happy birthday, Tooru.” Oikawa quickly put the phone down so Iwaizumi wouldn't hear the choked little sound he made.

Of course Iwaizumi would remember. Of course he would call at midnight to be the first one to wish Oikawa happy birthday on his actual birthday. Of course he wouldn't let them being at different universities stop him from being the first one, just like he had every year for as long as Oikawa could remember.

“Tooru? Can you hear me?” Oikawa scrambled for the phone, lifted it to his ear.

“I'm here,” he assured him.

“Good. Because I have a present for you,” Iwaizumi informed him. Oikawa tilted his head. “It'll be arriving in a second. Go get it.” Oikawa blinked. Iwaizumi knew exactly when the gift would be arriving? How? “Hey. No overthinking. It's hot out, don't want to ruin your present. Hurry up.”

“Iwa-chan, how did you know I hadn't gotten it yet?” Oikawa whined as he went to the door of his small apartment. He looked through the peephole and didn't see anything. “Is your barbaric brain good for something after all?”

“Hurry up and open the door,” Iwaizumi ordered. There was an odd quality to his voice, almost like...Oikawa’s eyes flew wide, and he threw the door open, stuck his head out and glared to the side, where Iwaizumi was leaning against the wall, out of view of the peephole, smirking.

“You…!” Oikawa spluttered, searching for words, but none came. Iwaizumi’s smirk widened, and he pushed away from the wall and held his arms out. Oikawa didn't hesitate any longer, throwing himself at Iwaizumi, who caught him easily and held him close.

“Happy birthday,” Iwaizumi murmured into Oikawa’s hair.

“You already said that, you jerk,” Oikawa muttered. “Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa just long enough to toss the duffle bag that had been at his feet into the apartment, then scooped Oikawa into his arms. Oikawa squawked in surprise, then settled comfortably against Iwaizumi’s chest as he was carried into the apartment. Iwaizumi kicked the door shut and kissed Oikawa’s temple.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa blinked up at him, then shook his head before reaching up to tangle his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair and pulling him down for a proper kiss. After a few seconds - far too short for Iwaizumi’s liking if his slight frown and raised eyebrow was any indication - Oikawa pulled back, having realized something.

“Wait. Does this mean you're my present?”

 


End file.
